fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hieroglyph
Hieroglyph is a rare element that specializes in multiple debuff effects and special buffs for the user. Cost: 600 diamonds Stats Damage: Average Speed: Very High Defense: Below Average Hieroglyphic Tablet (Multi-Projectile) The user will summon a tablet that they will throw into the air and after 1s it will form into 12 random hieroglyphs and quickly fly towards the mouse cursor, each will deal 18 damage each. Each hieroglyph that hits heals the user 3-5 HP and will slow down the enemy by 3% for 0.3 seconds, (percentage and time stacks up) Cooldown: 5s Mana Cost: 225 *This is useful on nimble enemies and to keep them still to land an attack easier. Hieroglyph Flux (Projectile) The user will instantly summon a random hieroglyph, there are 4 types of them. The first is a bird hieroglyph, it will deal 275 damage and send the enemy soaring backward through the air stunned. The second is an eye hieroglyph, it will deal 255 damage and it will reveal the enemies mana and current moveset for 5 seconds. The third is a snake hieroglyph, it will deal 270 damage and it will deal 35 poison damage over time. The last hieroglyph is the key of life and it will deal 175 but it will heal the user by 75-100 HP. Cooldown: 5s Mana Cost: 250 *The bird hieroglyph is useful for knocking the enemy off balance and to stop their movements briefly. *Seeing the enemies mana will allow you to see if they have enough to attempt an ultimate or another costly move. If they dont you can take advantage of it and move in to secure attacks. *Seeing their moves will allow you to expect a move they might use. *The snake hieroglyph will be the most damaging which will make it useful for dishing out high damage. *The key of life will be useful for recovering some lost HP in a middle of a fight Hieroglyphic Protection (Shield) The user will quickly summon 3 big hieroglyphs floating around them that last 5 seconds if a projectile touches one it will reflect and the hieroglyph will disappear. If it successfully reflects a projectile you will heal 50-75 HP Cooldown: 10s Mana Cost: 350 *This is good to quickly reflect an incoming projectile that can seriously damage you. *If this is against an ultimate that uses a projectile the hieroglyphs will reflect it but they will all disappear and you will take half the damage the ultimate was supposed to do to you. *While this also works on multi-projectiles it works poorly against them as this is meant for single projectiles. Hieroglyphic Whirlwind (AoE) The user will summon a whirlwind made up of hieroglyphs that will quickly follow the mouse cursor if it gets in contact with the enemy it will rapidly deal 250 damage over time and it will throw them at the ground causing a dust cloud. This can also catch projectiles and send them flying in a random direction. Cooldown: 6s Mana Cost: 250 *This is useful against runners or to get people out of safe zones. *This is useful for sending projectiles used on you to other opponents. Hieroglyphic Resurrection (Ultimate) The user will summon many hieroglyphs and they will crash into the ground causing a dust cloud, after 2s a giant stone statue of an Egyptian will slowly come out of the ground while dirt is falling off of its body, it will summon a spear and hieroglyphs will start floating around it, the camera will shift to a shoulder view of the statue and the user will be standing on its right shoulder with their arms crossed, the statue will throw the spear at the mouse cursor and it will cause a massive shockwave and explosion and deal 500-600 damage to everyone in its radius. The user will then jump off the statue and the statue will slowly go back into the ground. Cooldown: 100 seconds Mana Cost: 1000 *You can throw the spear at somebody using the Pheonix or the dragon ult as the statue can aim anywhere.